


Untitled

by special_twinkie (orphan_account)



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/special_twinkie
Summary: This was made as a jokeI have regrets
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a joke
> 
> I have regrets

It was an ordinary day in Bikini Bottom. The sun’s rays were piercing through the lukewarm ocean water. The town itself was quieter than usual, as more families were spending the day inside. However, the empty streets did not stop Spongebob and Squidward to show up to work at the Krusty Krab. As Squidward entered the dull wooden building, he heard Spongebob’s annoyingly high pitched voice calling out to him.

“Good morning Squidward! Looking dashing as usual in that wonderful Krusty Krab hat,” cried out the cheerful sponge from behind the window of the backroom. He seemed annoyingly optimistic about everything. How Spongebob always has that stupid smile on his face everyday is a extremely revolting sight. The way he stupidly laughs make Squidward’s ears want to burst and make him go deaf. Everything about Spongebob truly disgusts Squidward.

But if that’s the case, then why does Squidward always want to see him? As much as it pains him to admit, something about Spongebob was alluring. Overtime, Squidward’s feelings about the overly positive sponge has changed. Was it because of all the time they spent together as coworkers? What used to sound like a shrill shriek that gave the poor squid a headache now seemed like an angel’s holy laugh. What used to a nuisance and disturbance to Squidward’s day was now someone he looked forward to spending time with. These past few days, all that has been on Squidward’s mind was Spongebob. He didn’t know why, but he found that every second of his day the same optimistic sponge was in his mind. However, he shouldn’t dwell on it for too long. It’s time to open the restaurant anyway.

Squidward returned the greeting with hardly any enthusiasm before settling down behind the register. The day was uneventful; barely any customers arrived at the establishment. 

After lunch break, Squidward finally spoke his mind.

“How foolish,” mumbled Squidward under his breath. “There’s no point in keeping us here if there’s not any customers. What a waste of time.”

Apparently, he must’ve been too loud, as soon after he made his complaint, Squidward received a reply.

“Come on Squidward, don’t be such a whiner. You can talk to me if you want!” suggested Spongebob. “It’ll be fun~”

“Shut up.”

“Come on, there’s not gonna be any customers to visit us anyway. Why don’t we have some fun in the back? You could use it after all.”

“No way.”

“What if I said please?”

“Nope.”

“What if I did anything you wanted me to?”

Upon hearing this, Squidward froze. Anything he wanted? How ridiculous. Even so, Squidward couldn’t help but think of all the possibilities. If it was truly anything he wanted, then could he satisfy those desires of his? That quickly? 

No. That’s impossible. This is the workplace after all.

“I’ll pass.”

“I know what you think of me, you know. All those secret little thoughts of yours, Squidward.”

Spongebob appeared beside the surprised octopus and pulled him into the backroom, quickly shutting the door behind them.

“I’ve played the ignorant fool up until now, but it gets boring after not seeing you make a move for such a long time. But here we are, what a perfect opportunity, and yet you’re wasting it. Even I would know better.”

“What the hell are you going on about?! I would never-“

“I know more than you think. And I’m okay with it. So go ahead Squidward. Accept my favor.”

Squidward scoffed and rubs his temples, considering this for a moment. After not very long, he finally made up his mind.

“Well, excuse me for being rough.”

Squidward immediately slammed Spongebob onto a nearby table, sending everything on top if it clattering and falling onto the floor. Without any hesitation, Squidward leaned in and locked mouths with the boy underneath him. His tongue delved in Spongebob’s mouth and he passionately kissed him with all the suppressed desire and passion. Squidward slid his upper tentacles all over Spongebob’s body, feeling every inch of his skin. Eventually, he found his sweet spot, and relentlessly stimulated it the entire time. After a while, they stopped and took a gasp for air. The atmosphere was quiet, and the only noise in the entire building was heavy panting in the backroom. Once again, the two kissed. Squidward’s mouth slid and he bit Spongebob’s lower lips before re-entering, assertively shoving his tongue in Spongebob’s mouth. 

“Squirdward, wait,” whispered Spongebob as he pulled away. “I want more than just that. And I want it now.”

Spongebob’s sudden request caused Squidward to smirk. Suddenly, he got a new idea.

“Beg for it. I won’t know what you mean if you don’t use your words~”

“P-please put it in, Squidward....”

Watching Spongebob bashfully answer just made Squidward’s erection even larger. Suddenly, he couldn’t resist Spongebob anymore. All his pent up feelings were all going to come out right now. Squidward didn’t feel guilty at all, because he wasn’t the one who suggested it. He simply took Spongebob’s offer, that’s all.

“Turn around and strip.”

Spongebob obeyed, sliding off his pants and getting on his stomach. This sight turned Squidward on even more, and he itched to go all out, satisfying himself with Spongebob over and over again. Since there was no actual lube nearby, Sauidward grabbed some sauce that rolled onto the floor earlier and squirted it on his fingers. He then proceeded to stick them in, slathering the creamy lube-like liquid all over Spongebob’s hole. Squidward began thrusting his fingers in and out, causing Spongebob to let out sweet and loud moans. The faster and faster he got, the more pleasure Spongebob was feeling. The fingers thrusting in and out of his ass were so stimulating; Spongebob could feel his own dick starting to rise as well. 

“Hngh... Squidward! It feels so good!”

Spongebob’s mind went blank. He instantly forgot about where they were, and could only focus on the insane amount of pleasure he felt. He was nearing his climax.

“Squidward! I’m gonna to come!”

At that moment, streams of transclusent white liquid squirt out from his dick and landed all over the cabinets. Heavy pants filled the room. Even though he already came, this wasn’t enough. Spongebob wanted more of the pleasure he experienced. Lucky for him, Squidward felt the same way. Now that the makeshift lubricant has been applied, its time for the real deal. Before Spongebob could catch his breath, he felt something again. Something... bigger.

“S-Squidward!” Spongebob let out a sharp moan, taken off guard by what had suddenly happened.

Squidward has finally put it in, silently thrusting in and out of Spongebob. This was it. He could finally do what he wanted. Spongebob could feel his insides being filled up by Squidward’s dick, which hurt but felt so good at the same time. Tears fell out of his eyes, but the pleasure of Squidward’s dick was overwhelming. 

“Mmm... it feels so good! Squidward! Faster!”

Spongebob was getting relentlessly dominated by Squidward against the counter. The sounds of skin slapping skin and moans filled the room. Spongebob’s loud moans turned Squidward on even more, making him even more lustful. He went faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder into Spongebob each time. 

“Hnngh! I’m gonna cum!” Squidward pulled out right before he came, squirting his semen all over Spongebob and into his other holes.

The two didn’t speak for a while, panting and sweating in the otherwise silent room. The immense pleasure both of them experienced was amazing. This uneventful day had changed courses so quickly, becoming a day the two of them would never forget.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” whispered Squidward just loudly enough for his companion to hear. “You’ve been on my mind for so long....”

“Then let’s do it again. Again and again until you finally let out your pent up desire.”

The two of them went at it for the rest of the day. Again and again, loud moans and slapping skin filled the room. Lips locked passionately as the day went by. The immense pleasure that they both felt made them came multiple times, but despite that, Spongebob and Squidward kept going and going. 

The two finally connected with each other.


End file.
